The present invention relates generally to packaging, and, more particularly, to a carton for a dispensable product.
Many products require a carton or other enclosure to protect the product and keep the product elements together during shipment and delivery to the consumer. In addition, it is desirable for the carton to be inexpensive to manufacture and erect and yet still be sturdy enough to withstand the rigors of shipment and provide a high level of convenience to the consumer.
In some retail applications, for example, where disposable. thermoplastic bags are sold at retail, a large number of different brands are typically available and are not readily differentiated by the consumer. Accordingly, a need exists for a package which allows the consumer to easily identify the type of product contained in the package.
Additionally, packaging is often designed to facilitate dispensing of product to the consumer. For example, a tissue carton. typically includes a dispensing feature (referred to hereinafter for the sake of convenience as a xe2x80x9cframed opening featurexe2x80x9d) on a top wall thereof. The framed opening feature typically comprises a series of perforated scores spaced from edges of the top wall and which define a marginal edge of a removable panel. A tab is also usually formed as part of the removable panel and the tab may be grasped by a consumer and pulled upwardly to separate the removable panel from the carton. In some tissue cartons, a plastic liner is adhered to an inside surface of the top wall and the liner includes a slit that accommodates the passage of tissue sheets therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,114 discloses a tissue carton having a framed opening feature in a top wall and a slot in side and bottom walls. of the carton. A resilient band is secured to the carton and extends through the slot into contact with a supply of tissue sheets in the box to urge the supply upwardly for presentation to the consumer through the framed opening feature.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a carton includes a first wall, a second wall transverse to the first wall, a weakened section in the first wall defining a framed removable portion and a framed opening in the second wall.
Preferably, the carton further includes a plastic sheet overlying at least a portion of the framed opening wherein the plastic sheet is transparent. Still further in accordance with the preferred embodiment, the plastic sheet is formed of polypropylene which is approximately 2 mils thick. Also, the plastic sheet may be adhered to a marginal portion wherein the marginal portion completely surrounds the framed opening.
In addition, the first wall is preferably a top wall and the second wall is preferably a side wall. Still further, the framed removable portion may be defined by staggered offset perforations and each perforation may be approximately xe2x85x9th inch long and offset from an adjacent perforation by approximately xe2x85x9th inch.
Also in accordance with the preferred embodiment, the carton is of a seal end type.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a carton comprises a top wall, a pair of side walls transverse to the top wall, a bottom wall opposite the top wall and a pair of end walls transverse to the top wall, the side walls and the bottom wall. Staggered offset perforations are disposed in the top wall defining a framed removable potion. In addition, a framed opening is disposed in one of the walls transverse to the top wall and a non-opaque sheet overlies at least a portion of the second framed opening.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a carton of the full seal end type includes a top wall, a pair of side walls transverse to the top wall, a bottom wall opposite the top wall and a pair of end walls transverse to the top wall, the side walls and the bottom wall. Staggered offset perforations are disposed in the top wall defining a first framed opening wherein each perforation is approximately xe2x85x9th inch long and is offset from an adjacent perforation by approximately xe2x85x9th inch. A second framed opening is disposed in one of the side walls and a transparent sheet of polypropylene approximately 2 mils thick is adhered to a marginal portion of an inner surface of the one side wall completely surrounding the second framed opening.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description.